


Undressing Steve

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undressing, undressing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam learned something surprising about himself a few months into his and Steve’s relationship -- he likes to watch Steve undress.





	Undressing Steve

Sam learned something surprising about himself a few months into his and Steve’s relationship -- he likes to watch Steve undress. It’s really strange to Sam because he’s never been aroused by any of his previous partners undressing, but with Steve watching the man strip out of his clothes never fails to light a fire in him.

And even stranger still is that the stripping doesn’t have to be sexy. Steve doesn’t need to _try_ to look like something when he undresses. He can be tired and sluggishly pulling his shirt over his head, or rushed and tripping out of his pants — Sam still finds it incredibly alluring.

Steve has no problem indulging him, and at this point Sam’s certain Steve’s reaction to being watched is half the fun.

Sam sits on the bed as soon as they walk into their bedroom, returning home from their date night. He looks up at Steve and the man’s cheeks flush a rosy pink, his blue eyes timidly falling to the floor as he toes off his shoes and pulls his long sleeved sweater over his head.

Once his shirt’s gone Steve seems able to act as if Sam isn’t there, folding it and placing it on top of their dresser. His fingers fumble clumsily over the button of his jeans before undoing them and pulling his fly down, bending over to push them off and revealing creamy skin flushed with pink. Sam could almost think Steve was unaffected if not for his blushing and the quick rise and fall of his chest as he pulls his feet free and folds his pants too, lays them right next to the sweater.

Steve’s blue eyes flick up to Sam’s once before he moves onto his underwear, hooking his thumbs into the waistband and swiftly pulling them down. Steve steps out of them and looks as if to hold his breath as he stands in front of Sam, naked except for his socks, his cock flushed a dark bruising red and wanting.

Sam pats his thighs, and Steve walks over to him, kneeling onto the bed and straddling Sam’s lap obediently.

Steve takes his first breath when Sam’s hands smooth over his skin, his eyes fluttering shut as Sam runs his hands from his thighs to his waist.  

Sam hums, letting his fingers play over Steve’s skin, and reveling in the strong man shivering in his arms.

“I liked that, baby. Was like you didn’t even know I was here.” Sam whispers.

Steve looks down at him then, his blue eyes hazy and almost drunk with yearning, the pink flush still dusting his cheeks.

“Bet you think you deserve a reward, huh?” Sam asks, and Steve swallows, ducking his head into Sam’s neck and nodding. He’s not so good at talking in the bedroom yet, but Sam has no doubt one day they’ll get there.

For now he simply moves his hand between them, wrapping it gently around the dripping head of Steve’s cock and twisting.

Steve shudders and gasps against him, jerking his hips up once before settling back on his haunches. Sam doesn’t tease him though, not this time. He tightens his hold on Steve’s dick and strokes him from base to tip, the man’s resulting moan stuttering out hot against his neck.

Steve wraps his arms tighter around Sam as he starts to jerk him off at a slow and leisurely pace. Sam presses his thumb into the slit of Steve’s dick, and the man whimpers, starts to move his hips in a slow circle, thrusting up gently into Sam’s hand.

Steve moves back and nudges his lips to Sam’s, moaning his name before kissing him lazily and gasping when Sam squeezes his cock.

Sam opens his mouth against Steve’s and their tongues come together in a wet slide. Stroking Steve faster, Sam swallows his lover’s gasps and moans as he draws closer to orgasm.

“Sam.” Steve whimpers, and Sam brings his other hand down to cup Steve’s balls, massaging them, making Steve roll his head back and moan.

Sam smiles at the rosy shade of his chest, releases Steve’s balls to pinch his hard nipple instead, and spears his thumb into the head of Steve’s dick — the finishing blow.

Steve cries out, his eyes squeezed shut as his hips stutter upwards and his cock splatters white along his stomach.

Sam strokes him through it until Steve stops panting and slumps against him. He grazes his fingers up Steve’s spine and smiles.

“I’m really glad you like to watch me undress.” Steve mumbles, and Sam laughs.

“Why’s that?”

Steve pulls back and smirks at him, “It’s an orgasm I don’t have to work for.”

Sam rolls his eyes and Steve laughs, ducking in to kiss him. 


End file.
